fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Masahiro Ketsueki
|name= Masahiro Ketsueki |kanji= 豊血液 |race= Corrupted Human (汚人 Yogojin) |birthday= October 13 |age= Unknown (Real Age) 34 (physically) |gender= Male |height= 6'3 |blood type= AB |eyes= (Currently) Red (Formerly) Green |hair= Blond |affiliation= Star Breaker Guild Karyuudo |previous affiliation= Unknown |occupation= Titles *Emperor of Mana *Star Breaker Guild Master *The Golden Warrior |previous occupation= Unknown Group Wizard |team= None |partner= Masuyo Ketsueki |base of operations= The Star Breaker Grand Hall |status= Active |relatives= Fuyu Ketsueki (Younger brother) Miyuki Nakamura (Sister in Law) Yoshio Ketsueki (Son and Heir) Masuyo Ketsueki (Wife) |magic= Sword Magic (剣の魔法 Ken no Mahō) Fire Magic (火の魔法 Hi no Mahō) Requip (換装 Kansō) Transformation (変身魔法 Henshin Mahō) Take Over: God Soul (接収・神族テイク・オーバー・ゴッド・ソウル,Teiku Ōbā: Goddo Sōru) |weapons= Hundreds of Swords and other Weapons Controlled by will. Kōri no Hana (氷の花, "Flower of Ice") }} Masahiro Ketsueki (まさひろ けつえき, Masahiro ketsueki) He is an independent Guild leader & He is also the Imperial Emperor of the Empire of Mana and ruling from his capital city Regno Rosa in the heart of the country. He also directly serves as the Guild Master of Star Breaker Guild, who serve under him as the main guild, that serves the country as the elite soldiers and defenders along with the Imperial Rosa Army. He also serves as the direct ancestor to the God Solfecit the lord and protector of the lands as a result, he is able to give his body willingly to the god in order to use righteous fury upon them while still being able to retain some control. With the return of Zeref, he rallies his forces together to begin a war to destroy the demons, Worshipers of Zeref and other threats in order to protect the magic world from exterminating humanity and all those who live in Earth-land. At this time he is currently at war with the Nightmare Wing Dark Guild a former ally looking to expand their control and send the entire country back into darkness. Background Appearance During the great war, the slender young man with short, stylish blond hair and green gem eyes. He wears the unknown faction uniform with a black turtleneck and leggings under a white Japanese-style garment, white gloves, black boots, and a sapphire colored jacket with a red lining and very long, detached sleeves. After the demon blood infused into him his appearance changed, it was designed with a more Mesopotamian-influenced style more than his current timeline version of himself instead of a more heavy armor of his armor is might lighter and it appears he carries, two swords on his back which appear to shape like lightning and can be formed into a golden bow. During his current era, his appearance changes, Masahiro is now taller and dignified young man with Light golden blond hair standing up like a blazing flame. He is described as handsome with an elegant face and his eyes, bright red crimson like the blood of his victims rain down. He also has bright red tattoos along his torso on his body from the Old Mage's Blessing from the past which is more a curse than anything that keeps him from dying perhaps as a way to defend the future and given the task to destroy Zeref and his Hordes of demonic monsters. When out with his brother and other members of his guild he wears diffident changes every time he goes out most times he appears with a black jacket with a white suit under it at most times. As well as, He normally is shown wears golden heavy armor that makes a heavy first impression of him being greater than a normal man, however, he mostly appears in shadows talking to people when in it or sitting in his throne. Personality Masahiro at first was a man who believes himself as the "Emperor" which should rule by example and defend the people as much as shows a degree of honor and respect to others rather it be friends, including his enemies. He is a man who ruled with his Charisma and larger than life appearance and he barely rules by both respect and fear by all those around him. This resulted to his people to adore him, He even so far invited his enemies to a banquet, festivals including the all famous "Festival of the Dragon Emperor", or merely sends his elite agents to deal with those who threaten the peace of his land through his adviser. He exterminates those that stand in the way of his enjoyment without exception when he gives into his thirst for violence due to the influence of the demonic blood in his veins. He is a very proud, arrogant and kind of selfish person some days which makes his goal was only to conquer the world and rule it purged of the taint of Black Arts including all forms of demons & threats to the common person. He's a lot smarter than his personality would suggest, which is why he acts as both the guild master and the emperor of Regno Rosa at the same time through the usage of a council and his advisers at his side using them as a support of the system. He is also known to plan out great attack plan which can turn the tide of the battle when given enough time through his experience from being alive for so long. However he has a darker psychological personally hidden underneath the golden armor, this is largely due to the overwhelming urge to destroy forced on him by the demonic blood in his veins. If it meant for peace a greater peace, he is more than willing to destroy a whole city of people without mercy, but believing the flames will purge the taint of the dark magic used by Zeref and all his followers. He also appears to show that he dislike disloyalty to his righteous beliefs his own men to the point, that he claims that his favorite enemies to face are those who are traitors. He during his time before his family was brought into his life his mind may show that of an utter arrogant, self-centered and cocky jerk who believes his god-tier powers is absolute and his kingdom believing his guild. However after this his life changed and he began to become more accepting and more relaxed as a ruler, deep down he trusts in his guild Star Breaker and loves them all equally enough to speak to them on a daily basis as a father figure instead of a ruler. When not dealing with the day to day problems with his empire, he also greatly loves his family taking time off ruling the country temporary only to spend an entire week to raise his child and love his wife. He believes his empire should be stronger than the rest and more refine than any private soldiers in the shadows or guild to protect his people and his family. As a result, he personally ensures his soldiers from the ground up is built with extra weaponry and anti-magical response units to deal with those he believes will be a threat towards himself even groups like Fairy Tail, the dragons, Millennium Echo Alliance or etc. In his mind, his empire is under and his protection and his beliefs in a world free of darkness would lead them to victory even if that means he must sacrifice himself and be looked upon as a tyrant to do so. Yumiko Yamamoto has said in the past that he was married, a while before the awaking of Fuyu Ketsueki. When it comes to his brother... he shows another side to his personality to the point when he first saw him, he hugged him and spun him around much to Fuyu's dismay. As a result, he treats his brother with a more childish way and more kinder manner towards him which drives Fuyu even angrier every chance he can do so. Even has shown to have a flare for Japanese themed things such as there Katana Swords, Japanese cherry blossoms trees, and the food as a result through trade agreements has a few imported into Regno Rosa as a trading with the eastern provinces past Ishgar. After his family became a part of his life, he began to be more focused on protecting them along Ishgar as a whole trying his best to keep the primal urges in his veins at bay in order to protect the future to come. As a result finally managed to break the control of it over him and has since become less arrogant and prideful in his manner instead more loving and caring towards people. Though still retaining his beliefs that all Demons and impurities in the world should be destroyed, still tries his hardest to become a more kinder ruler towards his people. He is shown to have his pride into his son being extremely proud of him for learning Healing Magic and Paint Magic at such a young age as he seems to be more motivating his people then anything. He also has shown to enjoy night-time walks, swimming, beach trips, cooking, spicy food, as mentioned Japanese-themed stuff, hot baths, forging swords as a hobby, and bananas however not too fond of any form of Beans unless in other forms of food like chilli for example. History And Story The Back-Story 400 years ago during the time of the Dragons and the Dark Wizard Zeref war ravaged the land with demons rampaging and dragon terrorizing humanity, he was born along with his brother to a small farming family. During his early life, he was spending it with his mother and father tending the fields and enjoying his peaceful times. As the war raged on the 500-years of warfare between humans and demons entered its 100th year, the demonic forces rampaged sacking the village and nearly killing Masahiro himself after being stabbed by a demon, enraged by boy access his first God Soul power even a young age. It wasn't until the aid of the famous saint knight-mage "Af Anpiel", he took both boys underneath his wing to train them as well as show the young Masahiro how to control his new divine form. he was known as a legendary warrior carried the two legendary swords and the knowledge of one of the forbidden forms of magic and was skilled in the arts of Takeover Magic becoming an angel of battle to defend humanity from the cursed powers of the evil Alliance of darkness. After years of training, the teenage Masahiro wielding two Runefang Swords during his service in the 500-year conflict using them to fight multiple demons and open a new path to freedom for humanity. After a fearsome duel with the Plaugefather Kain the grossest monster among demons that stabbed him with the stolen Oblivion Blade left him to wear a large tear in his chest, which to the smile on the face of the demon. With this act, the monster used his tainted fog to spread a virus into his body to rot it from the inside out leaving the former hero to begin to feel unyielding pains. His teacher and godfather Af Anpiel was laying to dying due to the rotting sickness eating at his body asking to be set free to join with his god in death, Masahiro taking his request then was handed the sword Ryūsenka. In that moment after he used the sword to killing him to spare him the pain shoving the sword into his heart killing him while crying tears of sorrow. His resolve broken but quickly lashes out in anger, using the God Soul fury he then lead the efforts to lead to the reclaiming "The Oblivion Blade" from the demon Kain after the large blub of demonic puss and sickness stolen the sword and stomped his flaming boot into the skull of the demon breaking his face alongside a nearby rock. As he then buried his father, he then refitted his former master's armor to his look to honor his memory while going on leading the heroes of the army of light to victorious battle. Gilgamesh-fate-stay-night-3314012-800-600.jpg|Masahiro's body and His Teacher's Oblivion enjoying wine.jpg|Masahiro Enjoying his Wine full body shoot.jpg|Full body Shot Gilgamesh.jpg|Casual Masahiro Sword magic Eyes up close.png|Eyes Up-close 000.jpg|Masahiro during the 500-year war. 60713_116638111735394_100001676162291_120810_7737580_n.jpg|Af Anpiel - His teacher before his final battle. But he was said to be the one to fight, Zeref face to face even with all his power and the powers of his god, however, he was defeated by the black wizard Zeref himself. This was due to the efforts of another, a monstrous demon to attack him from behind during the battle leaving him wounded through the demon's earlier wounds hand bits of his blood drip down into his body infecting it with the blood. Since then, the man known as Masahiro was regaining himself by sealing himself into a chamber that was unaffected by the flow of time in almost a Buddhism style temple to control himself. The blood given him the power to live on aging slower than most however at a cost as his mind was in shambles as the urge to kill gets stronger a day, however through even in such pains, his resolve didn't break after hearing of the heroic acts of the guild Fairy Tail, he was motivated once more to take up arms facing demons. In fear that fairy tail guild is unable to defend all of the lands of Ishgar from all of the upcoming threats to the world. He gathers his followers together with a bunch of Wizards shared the same ideal for a better future. Wishing to get rid of the Black Arts he uses his new Star Breaker Guild along with his soldiers those loyal after the 500-year war to take over the land of Mana and begin to take it over through imperial conquesting. Now running both the city and the guild itself, he spends time training a young, Shiro Yoshimitsu who he saved during a trip to the capital between him and Yamashita Kenpachi, they feed his rage for Zeref into a type of focused wizards for the guild itself. Later on during this time, he met Masuyo Moon, they had a romantic affair with each other after a long period of training and spending time together. They eventually got married in front of a large crowd of people and then had a child. The boy was called Yoshio Ketsueki as he was the heir of his father as well as a very skilled artist along with being the heir to the throne of Mana. The Two Kingdoms Saga He was inside a meeting with the great king of Magoria, Gaiseric The Great, a great man who brought 4 other bodyguards with him during a mission of peace between the kingdom and the empire, as Gaiseric asked Masahiro to join his banner which sounds like a peaceful request. Masahiro refused to do so thinking was an act to attack his own beliefs, in such a manner even as far is to bring one of his royal guards her name is Hildegard Van Vladislav to then attack him however the king grabbed it using his right arm of the great king of kings using a type of micro-wire form of blade, however as she pulls on the wire wounds and scars would start to form on his right hand. After Gaiseric declared war, in 3 days from that they, their war would begin having Masahiro understanding this he given an offer back towards him to try to restore the peace which was rejected, however, as an act of good will towards his enemy he asked his enemy to join the festival known as the "Festival of the Dragon Emperor". Later on, Masahiro was seen at the arena, watching a fight between his brother and Arcadius Lionhart, they fought well however at the end of the fight it appears both of them were holding back secrets during the large battle. However during the end of the fight after being annoyed enough by being called a "King" by Gaiseric, he ordered his guards to arrest him and his followers due to feeling repeatedly insulted by this. As a response, Masahiro ordered Kenji Ringo to restore Takashi Suzugamori to full power as long as Takashi joined the war to defeat the guild God Hand. Following this agreement Takashi was restored to his youth and retrieving his old gear, he makes ready for war facing this new threat. The Shatter Moon Saga Magic and Abilities Magic Sword Magic (剣の魔法 Ken no Mahō) He is a master of the art of Sword Magic being the man who ordered the mass-training within the entire Empire Army of it. He is shown to be able to use his re-equip to be able to loosely command swords like projectiles from portals using Requip. It's also emplied that, he knows multiple attacks using his two favorite weapons at the same time. *'Daiyamondo shinkirō' (ダイヤモンドミラージュ, Diamond Mirage) - His trademark attack when using the sword Ryūsenka in combat. this blade can let out ice from the edge of the out of the blade is a blue color shaped crystals. Along it floating around the blade itself having it white aura form around into a single strike. It then releases sending a burst of pure white energy color that upon touching whatever it touches soon, leaves a diamond shine to it before they notice they are freezing to death within moments. Alternatively, he can form magical energy along the blade freezing it with a powerful beam then firing it in a large blast wave using the sword as a guiding edge to the slash. *'Kurogane Tsukuyomi' (黒鋼 月読, "Black Steel Moon Goddess"): When using his sword Ryūsenka he is able to wave his hand over his sword as it generates blackness crystal, of ice, turns pitch-black as he then swings water downwards, as then having water pushes onto his enemies body soon after the crystallized pitch-black ice forms, it then after impact begins to spread till it covers his body from head to toe. He stated that the reason behind this ice being pitch-black is due to the tiny bits of iron and steel mixed into the ice mixed along frozen in a solid shape however this attack is used to restrict the movements of an opponent leaving them to slowly die well trapped in the black ice. He also has the blade alternatively to be used as an extra power-up for a sword to augment the striking power to astronomical levels slicing through large buildings with a single sweep. *'Kōri no Hana' (氷の花, "Flower of Ice") - His ultimate trump card, the Ryūsenka, it begins by focusing his magic to the point it mix both his magical energy and the sword itself it forms into a large spiritual aura in a shaped of a shape Chinese dragon spirit rushes out towards his enemy made out of the crystallized ice floating around him. Then he goes for a single slash, into the chest of the enemy which sends an image of a dragon's mouth lunging at an enemy, in reality, when slicing in a manner which appears to send insanely high-speed shards of diamond harden, ice into his enemy like hundred little ice shard-like blades ripping into their flesh tearing it apart like a hot knife through butter. The strike was quick enough that, through that were stricken by it believed they were attacked by an ice dragon flying through there body. *'Star Breaker Law: 01, Key of the Heavenly's Laws' (Suta-Bureeikaa Ra: 01, Ki Of Su Hibenri'su Rasu, スター ブレエーカー ラ: 01 キ オーフ ス ヒベンリ ス ラス) His ultimate spell used with Ryūsenka. It is the most powerful spell within the Star Breaker Guild in sheer power and it requires a true master of the guild to be able to use it in combat as he deems it the ultimate Sword Magic attack and can be used with either sword. *'Zero Destruction Beam' (ゼロ破壊梁, Zero hakai hari) It is the basic attack when using Oblivion. This fires a single but very fast and concentrated a laser-like beam of energy from his blade, which barrels down and pierces through the opponent. The user is able to fire the attack very quickly, while maintaining precise aim or can be used to be launching multiple beams to bombard a target. *'Infinite Zero Twister' (Infinite Zero Towisutaa, インピナイツ ゼロ トヰスター) Another unique attack using the spinning gear system of Oblivion. This signifies the state under which it releases about 53% half way to maximum output. Upon activation unleashes a massive storm of dark energy out of the sword to be used to stagger large groups of targets at once. This black twister seems to overwhelm the fire-god slayer Fuyu and sends the energy of the flames back at the user. *'Final Destruction Cannon' (最終的な破壊大砲, Saishū-tekina hakai taihō) This is the final and most powerful attack of Oblivion. When his anger is released. He gripped on the stick to trigger the thrill in the blade to signifies the state under which it releases maximum output. Upon activation, the tri-blade segments of Oblivion gradually begin to rotate faster with each revolution, acting in concert with the movement of the Heavens. As they begin rotating rapidly charging the enemy, each creaking with weight and power equivalent to tectonic movement, into a single blast wave of pure energy which forms a large red mushroom cloud. The path of the blast leaves a dazzling blue light only continues to grow as it continues to complete the destruction, destroying up to 10 miles afterward the sword itself reverts from spinning to a blue colored outline to begin to cool down slowly from the sheer force. Master Level Requip (lit. Express Equipmentary) (換装 Kansō): Masahiro can use Requip to bring in or remove his golden plate magic armor as well. Through not his go to skill in combat he is able to use it to summon storms of blades. He uses this purely to store equipment and useless junk aside from his two notably weapons using it to summon his two legendary magical blades in combat. He also carries an entire shipment of normal melee based weapons in his pocket dimension using Requip as a powerful range weapon by using the pressure of the portals to launch them like projectiles. He is able to use them to either send single blades at a time or unleash multiple of them at once like a massive torrent of "gushing water" directed at the opponent like a storm of blades to complete overwhelm single targets or strike at multiple enemies at once. Using the large rain of blades, he is able to off-balance a large group of enemies at once or provide his troops extra melee weapons to boost their effectiveness in melee combat. Expert Level Transformation (変身魔法 Henshin Mahō) is a basic form of Caster magic, that allows its Caster to change his appearance. He can revert to his normal form using a clock of smoke to change between forms, including his current form, Post-War and Human form before he gains the demon blood in his vein depending on his choice of appearance. He can also use this to turn into other people to blend into crowds in order to avoid detection by enemies or simply sneak out of office to clear his head. Fire Magic (火の魔法 Hi no Mahō) Masahiro knows an array of Caster-type. Fire Magic which is utilized by various mages. It utilizes the element of fire. It has been explained that Kageki does have an understanding of fire magic he believes it to be a way to be the flame to purge the world. It is his favorite form of magic using in combat aside from Sword Magic as he is able to use it multiple ways. *'Fireball' (火の玉, Hinotama) It is a basic Fire Magic and a very common spell to be learned in fact it is the primary spell to be able to breach off to making other more powerful spells. In the hands of a professional, it can be used a powerful tool being able to send small balls of flames or a large sphere of burning flames to strike out at multiple targets at the same time. *'Fire Volley' (火災のボレー, Kasai no borē) A more advanced version of the Fireball spell. By simply splitting a large sphere into small orbs, the user is able to launch it before having the divide into multiple other spheres to rain down and bombard multiple targets exploding upon impact. *'Celestial Skyfire' (天体スカイ火災, Tentai sukai-kasai) This is an extremely powerful Fire Magic spell. It requires a powerful amount of magic. It unleashes a rain of powerful flaming missiles toward his opponents targets to strike down like raining meteors. When used in Sun God Soul the destructive potential of the attack reaches a new level as the godly flames ignite a ball of light in the air before gigantic meteor shape fireballs rain from the heavens to either cripple large amounts of powerful demons or level an entire city. *'Beam of Judgement' (判断の梁, Handan no hari) This powerful Fire magic spell. It can be used both in normal form and more powerful state in his God Slayer Form making it reuseable in multiple ways. By holds his index finger in either hand and then fires an orange energy wave from his fingertip as he can use it to burn to crisp multiple demons or simply burn through a enemies guard. The power of the attack largely depends on the user's wish it can be a long stream that tears through enemy defends or a large blast wave that burns them to a crisp. *'Flaming Sweep' (燃える掃引, Moeru sōin) This is a Fire Magic Spell. His hand ignites a flaming ball in his hand, then he waves it across in a sweeping motion to blast out a wide-spread attack, which can then be used for large-scale destruction on the battlefield used to take out multiple targets at the same time. When used in God Soul mode the power of this attack is amplified to the point with a single sweep can exterminate entire city blocks worth of demons and dark wizards alike in a single strike. In melee combat, he can use this as a grapple move with one hand to release his flames from the palm of his hand or simply use it to strike out at enemies at a moments notice. *'Wrath of Sol' (ゾルの怒り, Zoru no ikari) This powerful Fire Magic is exclusive to only during God Soul Mode. Masahiro when possessed by the god "Solfecit" when he uses both hands full of flames and power to create one single energy sphere resembling the Sun above his head, which he hurls his orb at the target to inflict a huge amount of damage. *'Sun Commandment: Eternal Soul' (サンコマンド：永遠の魂, Sankomando: Eien no Tamashī) This is a Fire Magic made exclusively for God Soul Mode. The user generates fire on both of their hands and then joins them, creating a large flame around his body. When used it acts like an indirect version of Final Judgement unleashes a giant ball of Golden flames around themselves. It creates a very massive and destructive explosion and releases enough force to badly wound the God Slayer Fuyu Ketsueki as the force was strong enough it was commented to being like touching the surface of the sun itself. *'Final Judgement' (最終的な判断, Saishū-tekina handan) This is a very powerful Fire Magic spell. It generates forms the currents of a flame into a single beam in his hand. When launched it he brings his hand forward and fires emanating Golden colored flames in the form of an energy wave at the opponent, inflicting a large amount of damage. He can also use this during his God Soul Mode to which takes a already extremely powerful attack and amplified the power even more than before, using a immense amount of energy before releasing into a much more powerful blast wave that can vaporize a massive whole through a nearby city and still having enough power to tear through the right side of a local mountain. Take Over: God Soul (接収・神族テイク・オーバー・ゴッド・ソウル,Teiku Ōbā: Goddo Sōru lit. Confiscation: Divine Being), more simply referred to as God Soul (神族ゴッド・ソウル, Goddo Sōru lit. Divine Being) is a form of Take Over which enables the user to take the form of a God. It is an extremely rare and powerful power that grants the user the power to mirror that of a god for a period of time. Masahiro learned this from his teacher Af Anpiel said that he was the dependent of the god Solfecit as he is both the God of the Sun itself and the Protector of the nation of Mana. God Soul Forms Take Over: Solfecit Soul (引き継ぐ：日メーカー魂を, Hikitsugu: Ni~Tsu mēkā tamashī o) is a Take-over based God Soul spell. His red tattoos begin to spread along his body making multiple white markings all across his body. His hair also grows longer and his armor is exchanged for a pair of pants with a long sash with a celestial ribbon along his body as well. During this form, he gains a more natural flight with mere thought while it enhances his speed and durability. When employing her godly powers, Masahiro's strength is increased to the point where she can easily break through solid rock with his punches as well as completely resistant to Light and Fire-based attacks. *'Immense Physical Capabilities' - Gods are known to be immensely powerful, to the point of the swing of another fellow god Ikusa-Tsunagi using his sword can cause a crater within the landscape of the terrain. His divine body grants him a boost in every point bring them up to the peak of physical capabilities through the pools of divine energy streaming through his body. Through this form, he is able to fight on a tier to that of the dreaded dragon Kronus The World Eater and Angron Curze during his Archdemon form in pure melee skills. *'Flight' - He is able to fly at will my mere thought due to the overwhelming power of his God Form during this state he can keep up with faster targets as he seems to be able to hold it for long periods of time without draining power. *'Divine Magical Conductor' - As a result of his divine form, he is able to enhance his spells with more divine version enhancing the blasts to the point that they do tenfold the amount of damage as before. Using some spells to completely new scales of destruction and devastation during his normal form due to the influence of the Sun God itself. *'Surpreme Mastery of Fire and Light-based attacks' - As the God of the Sun, he has shown to be able to control nearby light and flames from around his body being able to use it as a tool in combat. He can also use his hands to convert their energy to restore his own magical energy by draining the power when in direct contact with an open flame or direct sunlight. Oddly once releasing flames, he can recover his flames once used during this form as he only can take it from outside sources instead of his body or his divine power. Abilities Immense Strength: - His nature skills of strength are of strength is greatly improved from the demon blood, boosted his bodies power. This is to the point when he first heard Yusuke talk about him disrespectfully, he slams his fist into the wall in a force, so strong it sends a shock-wave which cracks the wall of the guild hall after getting randomly pissed off at a local dragon attack. He is also shown that his most impressive feat of power without his divine energy was when he can lift up the hand of the Fire Dragon King Kronus and send the dragon flying into a wall through with great strain to his body. Immense Durability: - Masahiro is an extremely powerful yet durable personable without his armor to shrug off otherwise deadly strikes, by using the demonic blood to help to double the endurance of his body being able to take a bullet wound a knife to the chest. With his golden armor, he has shown to take very powerful strikes even from some of the most powerful including Kronus the World Eater able to contend a full on the fight without a need of his God Form to stand toe to toe with most Dark Wizards. Genius Intellect: Arguably, the most fearsome trait of Mashiro is his tremendous intellect and has many years of experience to help his tactical oversight on the field of combat. He is well-versed in the history, strategy, tactics of his and other guilds, he encounters based off how they talk and how they act around other. This is also been put to the test when keeping whole empire together which and how to deal with problems which could affect his city in a negative way including the Pentius Act, which was later forgotten after the death of the chairman on what they believe was a dark guild attack with the sign of "Grimoire Heart" on the dagger. Immense Magic Power - Masahiro is known for possessing almost considerably monstrous amounts of latent magical power for being the guild master and the emperor. By manifesting it in the form of in such a manner when he unleashed his full energy, it dropped Yusuke to his knees as well as made the sky turn pinch black and clouding having thunder crack all around the area when triggered. Even without his divine power, he is still able to contend with some of the strongest enemies out in the world. It takes the shape of a golden light with a flaming marks around his body as it was a light aura that flickers around him. Demon Blood Factor - Like his brother, he suffers from the effects of taking demonic blood in his veins as it gives him greater levels of rage and madness when driven to that point as a result when pushed into combat his personality can devolve a bit into a berserker. It also slows down his aging cycle as well as provides him a minor healing factor that repairs light wounds over time quicker than normal humans. However, through years of training, he managed to fight the urges of rage and insanity however despite this he does suffer some small episodes of madness when under unyielding stress. Master Tactician - Like in a game of chess, He has also shown himself as a powerful and flexible tactician, capable of adjusting seamlessly to any given combat situation, if not plan out events well in advance. He understands the strengths, weaknesses, and mannerisms of his enemies and creates strategies to achieve victory, however, when fighting his enemies there are times when he proved he is shown to be the completely argent person at times including joining the battle himself or fighting an enemy face to face. Master Swordsmanship & Bowmanship Specialist - His skills with the blade are unquestioned, his mastery of this craft is to the point, that he is able to fight his brother only two swords made out of magic. His skills with the sword are only rivaled by his wife however when using Gate of Roma once again, he uses many forms of weapons including bows, longbows, crossbows, axes, swords maces and many others magical relics from the 500-year war with Baal and his forces. Divine Sealing Tattoos - He has red tattoos across his entire chest and upper torso from Af Anpiel earlier on using them to seal away his powers until he feels like he needs to draw upon it. As a result at any point, Masahiro can release his magical binds along his body to give his body over to the God of the Sun. He seals the powers since it takes a heavy toll on his body every time the god process him following the transformation, he is left briefly weaken due to all of the magical energy coursing through his veins at once. Skilled Cook - Despite being the empire of an entire kingdom with a cooking staff at his beckon call, when sometimes, he is shown cooking himself getting tips from his chiefs through not a complete pro yet, he still shows great amounts of potential. He still enjoys times where he can cook and has shown to be able to make really nice meals including Chicken cordon bleu or Lobster Risotto. Equipment Anicent Golden Armor - Masahiro normally wears golden magical plate armor, it also has chainmail underneath with a red ribbon within it as well. It also runes is drawn to the other side of the plates to form its powerful magic. It is drawn with a unique form of defensive magic which can weaken the impact of any attacks upon it by half, due to the sheer force weakening otherwise lethal strikes to little more than a really bad annoyance in some cases. Forged in memory of his master after the 500-year war it his normal armor when going into battle, however, the helmet was destroyed during the purging of Dark Guilds within his kingdom during the early stages during the explanation period. Ryūsenka (竜霰花, Dragon Hail Flower) - This blade is Masahiro's favorite weapon in combat and was forged 500 years in the past during the 500 years with Baal. It was shaped as a Japanese tradition style katana with metal folded up as the hilt guard, the shining blue metal along it was said to be made with the blood of a winter dragon mixed with metal to enhance its durability during combat. This blade is one of the finest weapons in the imperial army wielded by the emperor himself during combat using it's superior speed and cutting power. It influenced him so much that Masahiro had a forge contrast multiple katana's to outfit his soldiers as a primary melee weapon in the empire. It's also been said that this sword surpasses Yumiko's Clarentna sword, due to its power and speed leaving it unmatched due to its appear his striking multiple enemies using the draw-and-sheath sword style, while to the naked eye, it appears as if he never move at all. As well as can be wielded with one hand for a sweeping or fencing style or used with a traditional double handed grip for more powerful strikes. Oblivion (オーブリビオン, Ouburibion) - This sword, Oblivion was forged during the 500 years with the demon army under Zeref's horde of demons and monsters and was used by his fallen teacher at the war's final battle. While it has a grip, handguard, and is the same length as a long-sword, the section that should contain a blade deviates from the normal form of an edged weapon. The "blade" itself and the tip of the sword, spun in a spiral shape, are dull. It has the shape of a cylindrical, drill-shaped pillar made up of three independently rotating segments engraved with crimson red color cuneiform lettering that spin slowly in alternating direction charging a very powerful beam. Runefang (ルーン牙, Rūn kiba) Early on before he used Ryūsenka it is a unique pair of golden twin custom forged blades used during the 500-year war during his time as a student. They have the function to turn the hilts can fold into ninety degrees to allow them to be used as tonfa knives or act as a bow using his own magical energy to form a bowstring and arrows to fire beams of solid flame-shaped or energy arrows for him to use in combat from a distance. It was later given to "Angel" Sorano Aguria after saving his life during the Battle of Rengo Rosa. The_Baria_Crystal.jpg|The Wabajara Containment Crystal Rwar.png|Wabajara the Magical Eating Golem Magical Beast Wabajara - This is a strange demonic golem of a beast summoned out when the user throws a crystallized orb as it shatters on contact. When released, this beast stands in its normal state as about 8'10 and very powerful physically power along with the power to change itself on demand including being able to turn its own body into weapons. This monster has the power of eating solid magic, this includes Make-Fire Flame Ball, Dragonslayer roars and other types of magic. This beast has a few flaws like it is unable to attack the summoner that tossed the orb and can be defeated when the user removes the reformed crystal orb from within its chest. Once the crystal is removed the Wabajara breaks apart until it disappears with its spirit fading back into its orb. Trivia *His appearance is based from Gilgamesh (ギルガメッシュ, Girugamesshu) from the anime known as the fate-stay knight for a strong yet powerful man also a fitting role for the title of being the leader of the guild. I also used elements from him and a few others including his Prototype verison. *His past incarnations are both based on both ky kiske and jin kisaragi since as his previous looks through out his life with unique looking incarnations before his complete change. *His theme song is known as To Kill A Stranger, for its hardcore battle theme and fits him pretty well. *The name Solfecit is the Hebrew words for both "Sol = Sun" and "Fecit = Maker". Category:Sword mage Category:Sword user Category:Caster-Mage Category:Requip User Category:Knightwalker591 Category:Guild Master Category:Star Breaker Guild Category:Karyuudo Category:Rengo Rosa Category:Married Characters